Julianne Moore
Julianne Moore (1960 - ) Film Deaths: *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990)'' [Susan]: Slashed to death with scissors while trying to escape from a mummy; she later returns as a mummy herself to kill her brother (Christian Slater). (Thanks to RiffXRaff) *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992)'' [Marlene Craven]: Killed by falling glass after walking into a greenhouse that had been booby-trapped by Rebecca De Mornay. *''Roommates (1995)'' [Beth Holzcek]: Killed in a car accident (off-screen). (Thanks to Bex) *''Surviving Picasso (1996)'' [Dora Maar]: *''The End of the Affair (1999)'' [Sarah Miles]: Dies of tuberculosis (off-screen); as I recall, we only saw the doctor come out of her room to inform Ralph Fiennes and Stephen Rea of her death. *''Children of Men (2006)'' [Julian Taylor]: Shot in the neck by Charlie Hunnam during a car chase; her body is shown afterwards when Pam Ferris prays beside it. (Thanks to ND and Tony) *''Next (2007)'' [Agent Callie Ferris]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else in the area, when a nuclear bomb goes off. This turns out to be one of Nicolas Cage's visions of the future, which he keeps from coming true. (Thanks to Eric and Eddy) *''Savage Grace (2007)'' [Barbara Baekeland]: Stabbed in the stomach by her son (Eddie Redmayne), her body is later seen as he sits next to her while having a meal as the police show up. (Thanks to Brigitte and ND) *''Eagle Eye (2008)'' [A.R.I.IA. aka the "unknown woman" (voice)]: Voicing a computer, "She" is destroyed when Rosario Dawson pierces her main CPU with a crowbar as "She" goes to ram Rosario and Anthony Mackie who are on a gangway. *''Being Flynn (2012)'' [Jody Flynn]: Commits suicide (off-sceen) by shooting herself; her body is shown afterwards when her son (Paul Dano) discovers her. (Thanks to Tim) *''Carrie (2013)'' [Margaret White]: Stabbed in her stomach, left breast and chest to death with several different kitchen utensils (knife, scissor etc.) when Chloe Grace Moretz telekinetically sends them flying towards her. (See also Piper Laurie in the 1976 original and Patricia Clarkson in the 2002 version) *''Maps to the Stars (2014)'' [Havana Segrand]: Beaten/bludgeoned to death with a statuette by Mia Wasikowska after she insults Mia (after the first three strikes, we only see Mia bringing down the object). *''Still Alice (2014)'' [Alice Howland]: Dies of complications from early-onset Alzheimer's Disease. Although she is still alive, the film ends as she progresses into the later stages of the disease, and it's strongly implied that she dies sometime after the film ends. *''Seventh Son (2014)'' [Mother Malkin]: Impaled on a blade thrown by Ben Barnes as Julianne is about to kill Jeff Bridges. *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015)'' [President Alma Coin]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Jennifer Lawrence when Jennifer suddenly shifts her aim from Donald Sutherland to Julianne, while the city looks on in shock. (Note: Heidi Moneymaker served as Julianne's stunt double and doubled for Julianne's death scene .) *''Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017)'' [Poppy Adams]: Dies of an overdose of heroin (combined with the "blue rash" virus she had laced in her product) that Taron Egerton injects her with; she dies shortly after revealing the password to Taron and Colin Firth that will release the antidote. *''Suburbicon (2017)'' [Rose/Maggie]: Playing twin sisters, "Rose" is killed when Alex Hassell and Glenn Fleshler give her an overdose of chloroform as Noah Jupe watches in horror. Later in the film, "Maggie" is strangled by Alex. Her body is seen again various times lying dead on the bed. Gallery Julian Death.png|Julianne Moore death scene in Children of Men Marlene_Craven_death.png|Julianne Moore in The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Coin's death.png|Julianne Moore in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 Malkin's death.png|Julianne Moore in Seventh Son Vlcsnap-00056.jpg|Julianne Moore (left) in Tales from the Darkside: The Movie juliannemooremapstothestars.png|Julianne Moore in Maps to the Stars juliannemoorecarrie3.jpg|Julianne Moore in Carrie juliannemooresuburbicon.png|Julianne Moore in Suburbicon Savage Grace.jpg|Julianne Moore stabbed in Savage Grace Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. John Gould Rubin *Mrs. Bart Freundlich (director) Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Redheads Category:People who died in a Hunger Games film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Military brats Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:People who died in the Carrie Films Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Death scenes by scissors Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:National Board of Review Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Adventure Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Marvel Stars Category:Legends Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Alfonso Cuaron Movies Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Summit Stars Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Hours Category:HBO Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Mothers Category:Married actors and actresses Category:People murdered by Carrie White Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in George Clooney Movies Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:As the World Turns Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees